To save the President
by jaxi
Summary: the Royal Intelligence Service, a unknown and secretive British intelligence agency recruits three men to form a new team and when they are given a retrieval mission they get more then they bargained for when the president is taken.


TO SAVE THE PRESIDENT

One

The office door opened and two figures walked in chatting sociably and to the trained eye intimately by their body language,

The woman was tall with short blonde hair and steel blue eyes, she was attractive but there was an air of danger around her, indeed anyone passing her in the corridors of the Royal Intelligence Service usually muttered a benediction of some sort.

Had they took the time to get to know the real woman behind the myth then they would see that she was just as fallible as any other human and had the same hopes and dreams as anyone else, the only difference being she had stopped showing it a long time ago.

Except that is to the man that walked alongside her. He was tall, very well built with jet black hair and green eyes. His hair was tied into a pony tail and his shirt fitted him like a glove. On a chain of gold round his neck was a locket which if you opened it up showed a picture of his twin girls and his young son. Dangling next to the locket was a gold wedding band that never came off from his neck. Even though he wore one on his finger.

That ring had belonged to his first wife who had been tragically murdered by the IRA when their daughters were only 5 years old.

He had gone to Israel for five years after he had walked into the offices of the MI5 CTU unit and shot the man that had betrayed her to the IRA. He had been the partner in the RIS of the woman he was now married too, when it had first started and now he was Director of Foreign Intelligence.

Jason Richards was, they said, the only man who Nicky Lovecraft-Richards could relax around, he had been her leash in the field, the one that brought her back from the single minded killing zone as it was termed.

She had once been a happy go lucky young woman, with aspirations of being a writer, related to the writer HP Lovecraft somewhere along the family line she had been born in Chicago Illinois USA but had spent most of her life in the UK, so much so that her American accent seemed to rear its head when she was severely poed. She had fallen in love with her former partner Epsilon but when he had been apparently killed and she had been wounded it had changed her, as things like this invariably did. She was a successful horror writer and one of the most ruthless agents on the RIS staff.

Jason thought that anyone who said this job never changed them was a liar, you had to do things that normal humans would not do, you saw things and experienced things no civilised humans would ever experience. He had a scar down the left side of his face as testament to what the Colombian drug barons could do to those they saw as threats.

The worst part was that the man he believed had been his father Sir Gregory Richards had set him up to the Colombians and for six months he was tortured and had his fear of snakes extorted too the point that it almost broke him. It was the thought that his wife and friends were holding on for him that kept him going.

That wasn't the end of the matter.

He was revealed to be the son of Juliet Rosenthal and Colonel John Braddock a Mossad agent who had been a Nazi Hunter when she was younger and one of Mossads first female agents and an MI6 agent, he had been found in Iraq a few years ago having been held in one of their prison camps. Jason had been the one to find him and now had a close relationship with both his parents and he still had a close relationship with his adoptive mother the Lady Shaida Veshlan.

She was codenamed Archangel and was the RIS director of Asian affairs. Her husbands treason had nothing to do with her and she had been granted a divorce on the quiet and very quickly.

However the biggest shock was that Epsilon was still alive and had killed Nicky's brother John, Jason had shot him but when he went to make sure the man was dead the body was gone and no one had any idea where he was all they knew was that Darren Lewis, the one time greatest agent of the RIS was now quite mad, a stone cold killer and head of the biggest crime syndicate in the world – Anarchy. Dedicated to the destruction of the worlds governments and one power in its place.

Him.

He was also John Braddock's little brother and by that relationship Jason's uncle. When Jason returned from Israel with his daughters he and Nicky finally got together and their son followed soon after, John Charles Lovecraft.

The man behind the desk pointed to the drinks and said "Mines a Large Scotch and have whatever you both want."

Peter Ryan was a man of slim build with short well groomed brown hair that was grey at the temples and deep brown eyes that had seen too much and knew too much and he had started life in MI6 as a junior Agent but both he and Colonel Braddock believed that MI6 was not going to cut it in a world that operated on their own and so they both went to see the King and with his permission set up an Intelligence Service that answered to him.

That was why most of their recruits were service men and women as they had already sworn the oath to King and Country.

Now in his fifties he was the Director. The big man, he had offered it to John when he had been found but the Colonel declined saying he wanted to get to know his son and be normal, however that never lasted and He was now Director of recruitment. He sought out potential recruits and they got them.

Peter Ryan's relationship with the two agents before him had taken a long time to form. They had found him irritating at first, over time though they had grown to love and respect him for the fact that he never gave up on one of his own.

However he took the decision to name Darren as their most wanted there had been no other option.

Jason poured the drinks and handed Peter his and gave Nicky hers. He glanced up at Nicky, his chief of American Operations, whatever was done in America went through her first and she never completely trusted the CIA or NSA she never would either.

Motherhood suited her well. She had the love of two girls whom she had been Godmother too and now they called her mother and she would never let any harm come to them just as she would her own son. Heaven help those who tried to harm her cubs, she was the proverbial Lioness and her teeth and claws were sharper then normal.

"Good vacation you two?" He asked taking his glasses off and sitting back in his red leather chair.

"Very good thanks Sir" Jason stretched a little and sat down.

"Come on knock the sir of here, we've known each other too long and you are both senior members of staff," Peter stretched "Has anyone heard from Carl?"

"He and Daryl are doing well." Nicky quietly said "and in answer to your question I am seriously considering a move to Israel when we retire. Rebecca is one hell of a hostess."

"How is she doing?"

"Chief of the terrorist unit and Nazi hunters" Jason grinned proudly but then he would be, he had known the woman all his life, the widow of his best friend he was closer to her then any of his friends. "I'd be worried if I were them."

Peter smirked "So what you got to tell me on the three you put forward"

Nicky took three files from her bag and set them on the desk "Handsome here was up most the night compiling these after weeks of investigation. Bless him." She flashed her husband a grin and patted his cheeks "good Mister Worf" She teased.

Jason caught her fingers lightly and kissed the back of her hand "You know it"

"Come on you two be serious for five minutes if that is possible, work here you know" Peter scowled a little.

"Hang on a sec we were set for a night in with our kids watching some DVD's and we get called in to come see you at eight o'clock!" Nicky reminded him "good job Juliet and Jack are staying for a few days that's all I can say"

"Just get on with it and you can both return to your pleasant evening"

Jason cleared his throat "Major Benjamin Piet Hammond. Father was a Colonel in the Kings Own Fusiliers and his mother is a legal Eagle. Former Senior Lawyer for the South African Embassy when she met Charlie Hammond. Now she is one of the most sought after Diplomatic Lawyers in the country. His father was born in Turo Cornwall and his mother was born in Cape Town, South Africa. Has a young Sister Cassandra who is a Criminal Psychologist and a pretty good one for her age on retainer to the Metropolitan Polices Flying Squad believer it or not. A real life Sweeny."

"Clever girl" Ryan muttered

"Um we also retain her services when we are looking for rogues" Nicky remarked.

"We do?" Peter glanced up from the folder "Does she have a codename?"

"Yeah Oracle" Nicky lit a cigarette.

Jason sipped his Jameson's "Now Colonel Hammond was on Patrol in Belfast when um – the Ira ambushed their patrol, killing everyone" Jason fell silent for a moment, his jaw muscles twitched a little, Nicky put her hand on his knee and squeezed it a little. The IRA that killed Mellisandra may have been no more but it was still a painful memory to him and it always would be. He cleared his throat "Ben had to grow up real quick and helped his mother raise his baby sister but he developed a love for the more extreme sports and that led – much to his mothers distress – him joining the Royal Marine Commandos"

"Bloody hell"

"and he passed with Honours, was seconded to 4-0 and was with them until he was desk jockeyed. He was in Bosnia on a peace keeping mission with his squad under UN control when a bomb went off. He got his men to safety and carried a woman out with her child on his back before he collapsed of his injuries."  
Peter saw the pictures and winced the man had nearly lost his legs and his stomach had been ripped open by the force of the blast.

"What the hell kept him going?" Although her knew the answer it was a rhetorical question really.

"Sheer bloody mindedness they said but his injuries were such that he almost was medically discharged. However he pushed himself to walk again. A year he was in hospital and it took two years before he could walk without the aid of a stick and he was given a desk job, awarded the VC brave man however as fit as he is, he is no longer suitable for Field duties and this is a cause of frustration for him. Which is understandable the mans a commando trained to fight in the harshest terrains of the world and the best with the best."

"They certainly are" Peter got up and crossed to his window "they are the toughest regiment to get into and with good reason anything else?"

Nicky sipped her scotch "He has remarkable marksmanship. One of the top rated marksmen in the 4-0 Bisley rated and more accurate then a SAS sniper I am surprised he wasn't seconded to them"

"He toured with the SBS for a short tour off the Persian Gulf, to get some captured UK Hostages out" Jason told her "Funny everyone sees the SAS as our special forces they forget we have another"

"That's how they like it. Where is he now?" Ryan asked

"Portsmouth, he is the Commando CO there." Nicky arched an eyebrow "You want me to fetch him in?"

"Send Suzanne to do it. She knows the area there and she's good at that sort of thing. Think its time we gave the man what he wants, be a shame to waste such talent. Next?"

"Eager isn't he?" Nicky glanced at her husband

"He always was guess the guvnor there knows that his wife wants him home" Peter rolled his eyes and taking their glasses went to refill them Jason stopped him "I'll just have a coke Pete, I'm driving"

"Good lad. Nicky?" She nodded "So come on before I die of old age"

"Thought that happened a while ago" She muttered.

Jason handed him the second file "Lieutenant Colonel Marcus Oakley. Ex 1-Para,"

Peter looked at the file "How is this man a Lieutenant-Colonel at his age?"

Nicky rubbed her jaw and took the drink "Some Regiment business in Iran the exact mission is still under the Official Secrets act and the SAS never release their documents for good reason."

"His mother and father both St Andrews born and bred, Oakley is an only child and his parents were RAF been all over the world Cyprus notably. Oakley suffered wounds in Iran that has left him with a piece of shrapnel in his left leg, but the guy is know for being quite the Tech head, there is not a computer in the world that he cannot hack or crack His father was shot down over Iran, flying supplies in a Hercules who shot it down no one knows."

Nicky glanced at the photos "There's something about that photo. I know Regiment boys tend to have an arrogant streak but they also tend to look after their own and that means family but this guy is a loner. I am not sure how well he is going to work in a team."

"We'll find out won't we? After all once upon a time you never worked with a partner" Peter lit his pipe

"I don't suffer fools easily" Nicky retorted "besides you gave me the best one here, the one that wouldn't take no shit and I knew would always back me up" Jason coughed a little and felt her hand stray to his thigh and run discreetly along it, he seriously hoped they would be done here soon, he wanted to get her home

"Yes and I sometimes wonder if that was a great idea" Peter teased "Have Georgina go get him, ask her for her thoughts and what she thinks about him. She's usually a good judge of character."

Jason set the last one on the table "I think this one is the one you really wanted. Commander Anthony James. Son of Maggie Clarke and Boris Vesckova" Peters eyes widened.

"Bloody hell"

"Tony was adopted to his uncle and aunt when Maggie returned from Russia pregnant after being raped by her lover. It was thought best between the two sisters that um Susie raise the child but Tony and his "mother" were subjected to years of abuse from the man who called him son. Sexual and physical. When they died in a car accident Tony was sent to live with his aunt Maggie and her husband Steven Clarke.

He came out of his shell and is a noted sportsman, Football, Cricket, Hockey and Rugby mainly. He joined the Navy originally as a MO but found the course a tough so transferred into the Provost where he was taken under the wing of our Suzie, the two are best friends. After nine years in the Provost he was recruited by Naval Intelligence and was in Iraq. Notation on his record states that he not only discovered that the Iraqis had cracked our codes but that they had sent the Americans the wrong co-ordinates. He couldn't stop the bombing but he managed to get people out before it could get messy, the Yanks still plead ignorance but he later discovered that an American Air Force quartermaster and British pilot were gun running for the Iraqis. He's a patriot alright and what he lacks in technology skill his intelligence and his code cracking abilities mark him out"

"Does he know the truth about his parentage?"  
"No" Nicky finished her drink "I thought that was best left to Maggie to tell him, the two are close so she may not think it necessary"

"Hmm, right Jason you make the invite I'll call Maggie in the morning. Go on you two go home I want you here Monday morning at eight am. Meet the three and make your own judgements."

Jason and Nicky got up and walked out the office, she slipped her hand into his and felt his fingers close easily around hers. "You don't think Peter is going to tell him, do you?" She asked.

"I hope not, I doubt it, he's never done that before. I mean it was Shaida that told me about Juliet and John its for Maggie to do not us."

They walked into the car park and got into the BMW then headed back home.

Nicky made some calls and sat herself next to Jason taking the Scotch that John gave her. "Well they are all set. James is currently at HMS Raleigh. I would have thought it would have made more sense to send Suzie there instead" She frowned.

"Too personal" Juliet remarked

"I'm gonna check on the kids" Jason got up and made his way to the kids room. It was a ritual with him and the two dogs followed him. They weren't the ones that had been there when he first met Nicky they had died a long time ago but when he came back from Israel they had chosen two dogs, huskies this time Shadow and Fox.

His home in Carpenders Park was now RIS property, they'd paid a nice sum for it too and he had ploughed it into a home in Israel and Switzerland so the girls could see Mels parents when they wanted and had paid for an extension onto Nicky's home.

He crouched by his 6 year olds bed and brushed his hair back.

Fast asleep and clutching a Husky teddy. He smiled a little and kissed his forehead "Night lil man" he whispered and getting up made his way into the girls rooms. Louise was still awake reading a Warhammer 40K book.

"Hey you" he softly said.

She looked up and set her book down "Hi dad" she opened her arms and he hugged her warmly. She looked so much like him it was unbelievable sometimes. "Mum coming in soon?"

"Uh huh" he watched as Shadow lay down at the end of her bed. Louise patted her side and the dog jumped up and settled beside her.

"We should get another dog for Johnny" she mused.

"Na, not yet. Give us a kiss and I'll look in before I go to bed."

"Dad"  
"Hmm"

"Do you think, well do you believe that mum's still watching us?"

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a moment "You know I think she is" He stroked her dark hair "I think that no matter what you do in life she'll always be with you and Michelle,"

"Love you dad"

he kissed her cheek and smiling got up and looked in on his eldest. Michelle was the spitting image of her mother. same shade of red hair and green eyes. He walked in and covered her over and kissed the top of her head. She was fast asleep 13 years old and in his eyes she was an angel, both his girls were. Louise was creative and Michelle was the techie of the too. Louise was outgoing and Michelle was shy she reminded him of himself when he was a boy.

She had a thing for Rebecca's eldest Joseph, his godson and they were good friends, e-mail friends and stalked for ages.

"Joe" he whispered "if it was any other boy I would worry but your son is like my own and I would trust him with both my girls lives"

"Daddy?" She stirred a little.

"Shh sorry Princess" he kissed her forehead once more "see you in the morning baby"

He watched as Fox licked her hand then walked into Johns room and lay down. He kissed Juliet goodnight and hugged his father as they left to go home.

Nicky did her own rounds and then sat on the sofa with him and snuggled against him.

"Is Ryan getting a little – sarcastic these days?" She asked.

"He's known us too long Nick" He picked his Bourbon up "just his way isn't it?"

"You think these three will work out?"

"Funnily enough I think James and Hammond will hit it off I am not so sure about Oakley, a loner who worked Military Intelligence jobs on his own, that might be harder"

"He's going to have to learn, just like I did" Nicky kissed his throat "you wanna go snuggle?"

He caught the mischievous glint in her eye and tapped her shoulder "Come on I got a long drive tomorrow"

She got up and held his hand pulling him easily off the sofa. He handed her his drink then carefully swept her into his arms.

She held his head against her neck and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his breath tickle her skin. She moaned softly and held his hand their wedding rings touching.

It had taken a long time for them to become partners in all ways. When he had met his first wife she had backed off, believing her chance missed and had cursed her indecision but, where as before it would have been easier to have shut him out of her life, she never did they had been good friends, Mel had been her best friend when she had died it had torn her in two and when he had been stationed to Israel to get him out the way she had almost thought about killing those that had made that decision. Now though it had all come right.

They were soul mates and he had taught her to love again, she had taught him to accept that there could be happiness again. She had been in that dark place that he had been in, she was the only one who could understand, possibly understand what he had gone through and now here they were.

Three children and all that she thought she would never have here in her hands. She gripped his hand tighter as her body responded as it always did to his touch.

She brushed her mouth against his ear "Jason" she breathed huskily keeping her breathing as calm so as not to end this moment "Lets have a little girl." He raised himself up and cocked his head to one side "We have a son lets have another girl, I want to give you a daughter."

She had always thought of Louise and Michelle as her own but she wanted to give him a daughter too, besides the girls had always said they fancied another little sister.

His answer came with a gentle kiss and she held his hand tighter as he moved within her, bringing her to the orgasm that she had been building up too.

When they lay in each others arms she kissed his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you" She murmured. Words that she never thought she could say again came easily to her when she was with him or the children.

"I love you too" he tipped her head up "Always have, always will"

They fell into a deep and contented sleep.

Two

Captain Suzanne Kelson of the Royal Naval Provost and one of the RIS's best Intelligence gatherers made her way across the parade ground where the Commandos were busy doing their early morning parade drill. She stopped a Sergeant and asked for Major Hammonds office and was pointed in the direction of the Officers block.

She was shown into his office and asked to wait she didn't have to wait long.

Ben Hammond was a well built tall man,. Auburn hair and grey eyes her first thought was that he was a dream boat. The uniform fitted him well. She had acquainted herself with his file that had arrived by courier that morning,

She had thrown enough of them out of bars when the troops came home and got too rowdy but he looked like he was more then capable of handling himself and keeping order. There was a presence about him and he was pretty handsome too.

She got up and saluted him, he was still a Major and he deserved the respect accorded, he noted her rank applets and saluted her back with the same gesture of respect she had given him.

"Captain Kelson. What brings the Royal Naval Provost here?" he seemed happy enough and motioned to the chair she had just been sitting in.

"Actually Sir, I am here on behalf of His Majesties government."  
"Oh?" His Cornish accent was tinged with a slight Afrikaans lilt. It was quite breath taking. "I'm intrigued."  
He looked up as his sergeant came in, a young woman with the rank of Admin Insignia on her collar. She set two cups down and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Have you heard of the Royal Intelligence Service Major?"

He nodded slightly "yes, in whispered conversations, they do the dirty work that MI6 and MI5 and even CI5 won't touch and they answer to the monarchy and not Parliament if I read my remit right. I was informed of their existence when I was seconded to another unit some years ago."

"That would be Captain Harker and his specials"

Ben laughed a little and nodded "That it would"

"Well in this envelope is an address and a time and when you get there you are to ask for Colonel John Braddock's office. He is the chief of staff and he wants you."

"I am certain that they would have done their homework on me, if that is the case then they will also be aware that I am desk bound and haven't seen active service for three years."

Suzanne had read that too and her respect came from the fact that he had not lain down and just let fate take over. He had fought every step of the way to bring himself back to the peak of physical fitness and she had to respect someone like that.

Those sort of wounds would have killed a man or woman a few times over it took mental fortitude to see yourself through when everyone else had written you off.

No wonder he was loved by his men. They saw him as the ideal of a Commando, never give up and never give in, get your boys back in one piece and never let the enemy see your back.

"They feel that your active service days could be served in defence of your country by other means." She smiled a little "They don't recruit very often Major, and when they do only a few make it. You will be given a home if you don't already have one, and an expense account obviously within reason and usually you are expected to use your imitative."

"So where do I go from here?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Sign those papers and I will take you to London where you will be put up in a hotel until the morning."

"I have a car"

"That will be brought up later. Well Major what's it to be?"

Ben smiled a little and taking the paper out of the envelope and read it. He thought for a moment. He had tried and tried to get back with his boys in the frontline but his wounds in Bosnia had almost cost him his career.

It had almost killed his mother when she found out and he recalled seeing her tear stained face as he came round, still dosed on Morphine and looking for all the world like one of them strange Frankenstein Movies.

He had recalled little about the events until much later and one of his boys had told him that his guts were hanging out and his legs were hanging on for dear life.

He longed to be back in the thick of it, it was where he belonged and if it was no longer with his beloved RMC then it would be in something else.

"Captain Kelson," he signed his name on the paper in front of him "When do you want me?"

Suzanne bit back a retort and got up "Would an hour suffice?"

He nodded and watched her leave.

Hereford, home to the so called True Cross that was said to be the Cross that Christ had been crucified upon but also home to one of the worlds greatest special Forces. The SAS were more widely known then their SBS sister unit and their winged dagger was known the world over.

Lieutenant Colonel Marcus Oakley watched as the stunning red head made her way across the car park he smiled a little. He had known Georgina Pendragon a while, a Major in Military Intelligence as far as he was aware she was one of the only women to have done the tough SAS assault course and training regime within the proscribed guidelines. If they allowed women into active service she would have been there, as it was she had her honorary winged dagger.

He adjusted his dress as she came into his officer. "I know why you are here Georgie" He grinned.

"You do?" She arched an eyebrow, her Cornish accent tinged with surprise.

"You've come to take me up on the drink offer?"  
Georgina rolled her eyes "No Marcus" She replied with a sigh "The RIS want you and you have to be in London and I have to get you there"

"I'll drive the Merc"

"No Marcus I have to take you there. You're car will be collected as will your belongings. Its up to you, you don't have to take it but the Director is putting a team together and he wants you in on it."

"I don't do teams"  
"Tell him that not me. I'm just the donkey."

Marcus was a tall fairly well built man with dark brown hair and eyes. His Scottish accent was all but faded but he still held himself as a Scotsman.

He shrugged "I'll leave my kit here. I'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Up to you" Georgina said "I need a cuppa so shall we say an hour?"  
"Will you go for a drink with me?"  
"Not while I am working"

Marcus shook his head "If I didn't know you better I'd say you have someone on your arm"  
Georgina glanced at her watch and repeated the hour comment and walked out. He liked her a lot. She was tall and beautiful and she was just the sort of woman he could settle with. She was one of the RIS's best agents her record in the field was second only to Erebus and Dagon.

She had a hard shell but he was certain with a little more of his charm he could reach the soft fruit that was inside. He adored her and hoped that she would succumb to his charm.

When he got into her Audi he said he'd drive to prove who was the better driver. Georgina glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, put her sunglasses on and taught him how to drive.

Jason stretched as he got out of the car and looked around. He was never a service man but his position gave him the honorary rank of Captain which he used sparingly in fact he rarely used it out of respect for the fact that he had never been on a boat of the Navy to serve in his life.

He showed his ID at the office of the Provost and asked to see Commander James.

He had left home at 4am. After a round of sex that morning and a coffee the idea of them having another child appealed to him. He could understand why she wanted to give him a daughter. It wasn't that she didn't love the Twins because she did but on some female level she felt it would be complete if they had a daughter too.

He had given her a son, she wanted to give him a daughter that was the base instinct but hey whatever nature decreed he was not overtly fussed.

He waited outside the office and lit a cigarette in the smoking area and watched as a tall athletically built man came towards the Provost office.

He had short black hair and carried himself with a confidence that came from knowing he was good at his job, he wasn't arrogant but it was a confidence that the Navy and indeed all the other services planned to install in all their recruits.

That was the way the services worked, they broke the old you and built up a new you. He could see that the man was strikingly handsome some of the women on the base gave him sly second glances as he walked by.

He got up and cleared his throat "Commander James?"

Tony looked round and removed his Cap "Captain Richards, Sir" Tony saluted him and Jason returned it then pointed to a seat across from him. "What can I do for you sir?"  
"Well first off you can call me Jason and secondly I want to make you an offer of employment within His Majesties Royal Intelligence Service"

Tony's Hazel eyes widened a little "Me? Um why me Si – Jason" He corrected.

"Your record speaks for itself Commander and we feel we could offer you more in the ways of what your talents can be used to aid the best for the country and the king"

Tony heaved a heavy sight and scratched his head "I think I need a drink"

"I could sure use one" Jason admitted.

Tony got up "Then come with me and I'll buy you as drink and you can tell me more about it"

"Sounds like a plan"

By the end of the morning Tony had made his decision.

Jason handed Georgina a drink and sat down in his chair, weary as he could be "I am getting too old for this" he muttered more to himself. Nicky cuffed him round the ear playfully as a Mercedes pulled into their drive.

Peter Ryan came in and hung his coat up and took the coffee that Juliet gave him. John sat with his grandson on his knee reading a book to him and when he saw Suzanne come in just behind Ryan he blew a raspberry in Johnny's neck and let him go to the games room with his older sisters.

"Well" Peter lit his pipe "so how did it go? Georgina?"

"Oakley is adamant that he will not work with a team I think he will in the end but he might cause a few problems."

"How so?" John asked lighting a cigar.

"I know Tony very well" Georgina sat forward a little "he does work well within a team and on his own same as Ben Hammond neither man can abide Arrogance or gun ho attitudes. I think Marcus will still have the I am a Regiment man attitude and that might give him some grief."

"It'll be a lesson learnt then won't it" Nicky coldly said "I had his attitude once it didn't do me a lot of good"

"Those were the days when solo operatives were the norm" Peter reminded her "not any more, not since Epsilon"

Nicky swallowed a little it ranked her nerves that someone she had loved so much had turned not only rogue but traitor too. Jason rested a hand on her shoulder and casually let it lay there, she took his fingers and kissed them then held them against her shoulder.

"Suzie what did you make of Hammond?" Jason asked  
"Apart from the fact if I was ten years younger…" that eased the slight tension "he seems like a honest and decent guy who isn't afraid to speak as he finds, who is meticulous in how he does things but he is also mindful of what others are doing and he takes their thoughts into consideration but that is how the RMC works. Same as the SAS really so Oakley's attitude worries me a little."  
"Hmm, Jason what about James?"

"He admits that his lack of computer knowledge could be seen as problem I mean he knows how to use one but the more complex issues of tech espionage go over his head however he is of the old school, investigation not always relying on the technology available and in today's day and age that is quite refreshing"

"How you started wasn't it?" Juliet smiled warmly at her son

"I can see a lot of me in him. He's a good looking lad and he is under no illusions of glory or wealth although the pay prospects did please him a little"

Georgina looked down into her Vodka and Nicky noticed a slight smile crease the Cornish woman's mouth.

"He's Irish isn't he?" She asked Georgina.

"No he was born in London but spent a great deal of his youth in Ireland. He has an Irish lilt." Georgina kept her voice steady but Nicky had seen the signs.

"Tell yer what Doll" Nicky made her Chicago accent stronger "Come with me to help with the coffees"

Georgie made her way into the kitchen and filled the kettle as Nicky shut the door. "You know what else you remind me of" She said as she got the mugs

"What?"  
"Me when I first met Jason" Nicky spooned some coffee in the percolator filter as Georgie got the Milk

"Huh? I thought you two got involved after his return from Israel"

Nicky perched on her table and shook her head "I was still raw from what happened to Darren so when I was told to recruit Jason I thought ah just another Rookie, see them through piss them off and they'll make their own way. I fell in love with him after Hong Kong. But I was too scared to tell him and he met my best friend who was a mutual friend of his best friends. You know the rest" Georgie nodded "when did you start liking the Commander as it were?"

"I met him about a year ago at a charity service do at HMS Northwood he is one hell of a singer and guitar player we had a dance and I must admit a little kiss but he went to Hong Kong on Naval Intelligence business the next day and I was sent to Syria. We've been friends a long time but he had a bad relationship, someone he loved betrayed him and I think he's a little wary of relationships. Besides Ryan would never agree to it" she sighed

"Georgie on some level it can get complicated if things go wrong we both know that but Ryan is also well aware that if things ever did go wrong then it is less complicated to explain. His rule is keep it away from the office."

"So you're saying I should?"

"I'm saying if you really have feelings for the guy then go with it, before you loose it I was lucky I got my chance back although I really wish the circumstances had been different"

"Does he ever mention Mel?" Georgie changed the subject "I was just a private in Military Intelligence when it happened"

"He goes to her grave sometimes, usually her birthday or their anniversary but I don't mind, I go with him sometimes and sometimes I go on my own. We see her every day in Michelle and he wears her wedding ring as a good luck charm round his neck but it doesn't interfere in our relationship.

The strangest thing was Mel said to me once that should anything happen to her then she hoped that Jason and I would get together. She never elaborated but I think she knew what I felt for him even though I never told her." Nicky shrugged and poured the water into the percolator "You really think Oakley will be a problem?" She changed the subject.

Georgina shrugged a little "I think he will be brought down a peg or two but his tech skills are very good"

Nicky nodded "Watch this space then huh and remember what I said, may be not straight away you will know when the time is right don't let it slip away Georgie." The red head nodded and helped her carry the coffee things through. The words Nicky spoke settled in her mind giving her pause for thought..

"Lovely" John grinned and bid the two sit down as he played mother. Nicky saw Jason with his eyes closed his head resting against his fist.

"Hey babe" She knelt down by the side of the chair and gently shook him awake.

"Oh sorry been a long day" he apologised and rubbed his eyes,

"Why don't you get yourself off to bed?"

John glanced at his son and handed him a mug "Take that with you son"

"Thanks dad" Jason got up and making his apologies headed into his room. Nicky excused herself and followed him through saying she'd be back in a moment..

He plonked himself on the bed and sipped some coffee it was only half a cup but it was enough to wet his dry throat.

"Here let me" Nicky smiled and undid his tie for him laying it over the chair.

"You know, you have the most beautiful smile" he whispered and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You taught me to smile again Jay" she helped him get undressed and got him into bed. "I think Georgie is a little soft on Commander James"

"Yeah he said he knew her and I kind of got the impression he liked her more then he let on. Then again she is an attractive woman who wouldn't be."

"Watch it you" she mockingly warned.

"You know I've only got eyes for you" he lit a cigarette "I'll have this, finish my coffee and go sleep"

"You like him don't you"

"I think he is gonna need a friend when it all hits the fan. It's gonna come out one day"

"No one has seen Boris for years. Maggie won't want it dragged up"

Jason looked thoughtful "I do like him, he's got a way about him and he likes to war-game and he paints Warhammer figures thinking of asking him to teach Louise."

Nicky nodded "Let them get their first mission out the way with. Then we'll take it from there." She brushed her mouth against his "hey,"

"Hmm"

"Remember our first mission?"

"Yeah still got the scars now"

"I held your hand and I knew I'd always love you"

He leant forward "good cos I love you" he finished his cigarette and coffee and kissed her again. She waited for him to settle down and covered him over when she had got to the door he was asleep.

She closed the door over and rejoined her guests.

Three

It has a history that predated the Norman invasion of 1066 and a constitution that goes back further then that. Within the Square Mile radius that it spanned sat the financial heart of the Country and here, the only place in England that was still ruled by law by the Monarchy, where no Prime Minister could actually govern and it had its own Police force outside the remit of the Metropolitan Police.

The City of London, the actual old Roman City of Londinium and the oldest area of the now mighty capital. Here the Bank of England and the Stock Exchange kept the money flowing in and out of the country and it was here that if a recession hit, it was dealt with.

It was here that the Royal Intelligence Service was based, their remit allowed them to take possession of an old building in the City. As Marcus walked up to it he took a long look at the building, a massive building that dwarfed even Vauxhall, home of the SIS or MI6 as it was more commonly known. White stone that was painted once a year to keep it pristine condition with a fresco of Boudika Queen of the Iceni battling the Romans lovingly carved and atop the peak of the fresco was the Britannia coat of arms.

He glanced over his shoulder and could see the Lord Mayors mansion residence in the distance, he finished his cigarette and saw the Audi sitting in the car park. That had been a scary drive here. Hereford to London in just 4 hours that was worse then a roller coaster and he had been glad to get his feet on solid ground.

He made his way into the building and asked for Colonel Braddock's office. He was told to go to the top floor and see Miss Tina Craft.

He came out the lift into a large office area. He had to look round but eventually found the desk of Miss Craft. A beautiful looking woman with long blonde and a side arm tucked neatly under her right arm.

"Excuse me, I am here to see Colonel Braddock"

She looked up and he gazed into the most remarkable green eyes she smiled and nodded a little "Yes Lieutenant Colonel Oakley, if you don't mind just sitting there with the other two gentlemen he will see you shortly."

Marcus walked into a lounge area to see a tall athletically built man in a Naval uniform looking out the window and a tall well built man in the uniform of the Royal Marine Commandos one was a Commander and the other a Major, he out ranked them and he thought that would be a good start.

"Marcus Oakley, Lieutenant-Colonel 1-Para" He introduced himself.

"Ben Hammond, Major, Royal Marine Commandos" He shook Bens hand.

"Commander Anthony James, Royal Naval Provost and Royal Naval Intelligence" He shook Tony's hand.

"How long you both been here?" Marcus sat himself down

"Tony was here just before me" Ben heaved a sigh "I could sure do with a smoke"

Tina looked up "There is an area just on the balcony Major Hammond if you want a cigarette. Colonel Braddock will be a bit longer at the moment"

"Thank you" he opened the door and stepped onto the Balcony, Tony joined him.

"I am sure I know you from somewhere" Ben thought for a moment "hang on The Horatio Nelson in Portsmouth, big punch up between Commandos and Para's, think you threw one of my buddies out on his arse"

Tony laughed a little "You got a good memory major"

"Should have it was my partner you threw out I must admit he did try and take that Para with him."

"That would be me then" Marcus joined them on the balcony lighting up his own cigarette "I guess you are lot stronger then you look Commander"

Tony lit a cigarette and shrugged "if you got a bunch of hulks throwing their weight around and wrecking a public house cos they can't get on for what ever reason then its easy enough. Bigger they are and all that"

"So we've all met before in one way shape or form"

"Where did you come from Marcus?" Ben asked

"Hereford. I was picked up by a beautiful red head who drove like a fucking formula one champion Hereford to London in four hours"

"Sounds about right" Tony muttered.

"You know who I am on about then?"

"Only one woman I know that drives like that"

"Sounds like a girl you'd want to meet" Ben leant on the Balcony looking over the River "I was picked up by a Captain by the name of Kelson"

"Suzie Kelson?" Tony frowned

"Yeah that was her name"

"My best friend" Tony stretched "that woman took me under her wing and showed me the ropes, brought me back from pretty dark places"

"Who collected you?" Marcus asked.

"Captain Richards, but I think he is an RIS agent, I don't know any Captain Richards"

"They are given honorary Military ranks if they are civvies" Marcus told him "Georgie told me a bit about him, one of the first agents recruited into the RIS when it stopped being the UK Task Force."

"Nice guy"

Tina came onto the Balcony "Gentlemen if you are ready"

Tony let the other two go first as Georgie came out the office. She nodded to Marcus and smiled at Ben who inclined his head a little then walked up to Tony "Glad you made it handsome"

"Heard you gave the Lieutenant Colonel here a taster of your driving skills"

"You know me"

He took her hand and kissed the back of it much to Marcus's irritation. "Not that well but well enough"

She kissed his cheek "Who knows that might change one day. See you soon Gothic"

He nodded a little and watched her leave then followed the other two into the office.

Peter Ryan sat beside John Braddock and Jason was on the other side. The Three men were shown to some seats and told to sit down.

"I take it you have introduced yourselves" John asked.

"Yes Sir" they said in unison.

"Good. Well to tell you about us. We are based in the City of London, the old city and the only part of the country that the King has a say over, so bad luck Prime Minister. With the day and age the way it is Terrorists will strike at Financial districts first before anywhere else. We all know that they are the heart and soul of any nation so that is why we are here.

The RIS was started by myself and Director Ryan and we recruit from the Services mainly. However we do take civilian recruits who we believe have exceptional skills and talents that will aid in the defence of this country.

We believe that you three have talents individual to yourselves that would gel well within a team unit. Commander James your intelligence and detective skills are quite archaic by today's high technology standards however, you remind me of Erebus when he first started. You still have trouble with high tech gadgets don't you?" John glanced at his son

"Computers are the norm these days Sir, but I guess I like the skill of detection, can't rely on technology all the time, do you agree Commander?" Jason replied

"Sir, I can do art work on them and a few things I know how to use the internet and track things down but hacking and all that – little out of my league" Tony admitted.

"And that's your skill department Lieutenant Colonel Oakley, I understand that you are quite a hacker and tech gathering is one of your specialities."

"Self taught sir, but it came in handy with the Regiment"

"Yes I am well aware of your previous postings" Jason glanced at Ryan who nodded a little.

"Well we have an expert with detection and old fashioned methods" Jason got up and crossed to the window "who also I believe is pretty good at charming his way into records halls to get the information he needs." Tony coloured a little "isn't that what you did when you did a job for us in Malta? A rogue naval officer working for a man known only as Scorpio you charmed your way in then found out that he was being blackmailed due to his sexual tendencies?"

"He liked group sex Sir and it didn't matter what sex the participants were. I think its called Swinging nowadays"

"Orgies in other words" Ben muttered which got a laugh.

"Commander, have you ever worked for the SBS?" Jason asked.

"I was with them for a week, when they needed something doing sir, listening in on enemy communications off the Persian Gulf but I wouldn't say I was part of the unit."

"Major Hammond you are one of the most highly trained servicemen in this room, I am no serviceman and I am no military man but I am well aware of how hard the training regime of the Royal Marine Commandos is. You are trained for all terrains I believe"

"Yes Sir, we are trained in equal measures for sea, mountain, desert, and artic warfare sir. We have been known to train other countries warriors including America and Canada and um Israel."

"You're quite a marksman yourself aren't you?"

"So I am told"

"SBS?"  
"For a little while sir, but my heart belongs to 4-0"

John smirked a little "I can understand that, I was in 3-1 for many years"

"Aye sir I've heard of Colonel Johnathen Braddock"

John rose from his seat as Jason continued "and we have a computer genius who is quite a strategist when he has to be. You boys are going to be working together. We don't do solo operatives anymore for reasons of betrayal and treason. Work as a team you have back up all the time and if anything goes wrong your arse is covered, such is the climate of today's threats."

"Sir, I work better alone" Marcus said which got a scowl from the other two "I'm sorry that is just how it is"

"No Oakley" Jason's voice was laced with steel "that is not how it is. You work as part of a team or not at all and trust me you can leave here but you will be observed at all times and I am sure I do not need to go on. You do not tell me how it is, I tell you how it is"

Tony scratched his head a little and glanced at Ben who shook his head a both men had the measure of the Regiment man.

"Your choice Lieutenant–Colonel Oakley" Peter said. Marcus didn't move "I'll take that as acceptance then. Right" he set a briefcase on the table and opened it up "I know Commander James you have a home in Portsmouth"

"Um its joint owned sir, my ex-fiancé and myself we haven't actually used it for a while I was thinking of selling it."

"Would you talk with your ex, ask her what she wants to do with it and if I may make a suggestion, the Naval orphans are short on homes as well you know, perhaps they could have it."

Tony looked a little uncomfortable but nodded., he hadn't spoken to Kelly in years "Might take a while sir"

"I understand that take as long as you need, where do you stay when you are on leave?"

"My aunt and uncles in Bricket Wood"

Jason cast a slight glance at his father and Tony didn't miss it. There was something going on here. That was for certain.

"Ok deeds that I want you to sign for, house keys and car keys. This is for a house in the Kensington Mews we own most of the properties there and it means if there is trouble you have some recourse." Tony looked at the papers and picture of the house and almost balked at the price tag "Its yours, on proviso that your old home goes to the Orphans, I gather the worth would be more then this house in that regard"

"Thank you, Sir"

"Major Hammond" he passed him an envelope "Canary Warf, we have some apartments there deeds and keys and car keys."

"Thank you"

"Lieutenant-Colonel Oakley" he handed him the last envelope "you have the house three doors down from Commander James. Deeds, car keys etc all I need is a signature from you three and you can go from here get to know each other move into your new homes. Your first mission will be in a few days. Welcome to the RIS gentlemen.

Codenames. Tony, I believe that you are nicknamed Gothic, Major Pendragon informed me of that why is that?"

"I like Gothic music, I was a Goth in my younger days"

"Would that be a suitable codename for you?"

"It's one I'll remember"

"Marcus you have a nickname?"

"Dagger" Marcus quietly said still smarting from being told what to do by a civilian no matter how high up he was.

"Dagger it is then, Ben?"

"Kannse"

"Kannse?"

"I am half South African its what my Drill Sergeant called me, it stuck"

"Kannse it is then Right off you go."

The three men left the room together. Peter glanced at Jason but said nothing. It wasn't often Jason lost his cool. He was usually one of the more placid members of his hierarchy and his manner made it easier to deal with new people and those they suspected.

"Well do you think they will gel?" John asked breaking the silence.

"In one way shape or form" Jason muttered "they will"

Five

Tony stretched as his last box came in. everything that had been kept in storage for god knows how long. He opened a Newcastle Brown Ale bottle and sank half of it. The house was huge and the attic was just what he had dreamed of for his modelling studio.

Out the front was a swimming pool, Olympic sized and warm no matter what the weather. As it stood it was a nice mild March morning. Cold in the air but still not bad for winter.

He took another wander round. The kitchen was one of them modern Kitchen with a flat screen TV in the wall. Big enough to cook for dinner parties and cosy enough for one or two people.

His furniture was set in the front room and the beds had been taken upstairs. All he had to do now was unpack everything. The stairs led up to a set of large rooms six in all and all with en-suite bathrooms.

He opened the windows in each room to let air circulate. There was a larger bathroom and the size of the tub made him smile. He could really relax in that baby. With a shower and toilet too it looked like some fancy hotel room bathroom. Or plush penthouse.

He had helped Ben yesterday and his Canary Warf apartment was just that, plush, large and millionaires playground. He heard a deep voice call hello and peered over the banister to see Ben standing there in his jeans and shirt.

"Need a hand with anything?" he grinned.

"Help yerself to a beer got all day yet haven't decided what to do with anything, only just started looking around"

Ben saw the Newcy Browns and picked one up "Marcus moved his gear in the other night. Not seen him since then"

"He's probably sorting things out." Tony came down the stairs "guess we need to prove to him that we can work well together."

"Hey you got a cellar, cool"

Tony took a look down there. It was clean and it was huge he didn't know what he was going to use it for yet but he would put it to use.

There were two studies just off the main door. He decided one would be his library and the other would be good as a study. There was a small lounge off the second study which he thought would make a good research room but the main lounge was huge and he decided it was time to treat himself to a decent TV he rang Curries and ordered a Sony Bravia 52inch flat screen wall mounted TV it would be there later that evening.

There was a small corner bar and a note on the side. He picked it up and read it then frowned.

"Note from Jason, welcome to your new home have a drink on me"

"Yeah he did the same at mine and I suspect Marcus got one too" Ben glanced at the books "hey you read Warhammer?"

"Yeah the 40k stuff and some of the fantasy."

"Ever read any of the Survivor series?"

"Years ago"

"Got all the books one hell of a series. Comic collector too? I think you and me are gonna get on"

"I saw your collection" Tony lit a cigarette and opened the patio doors to let some more air through. "I was impressed"

The dining room was large and he had no idea why he would even want to use it but if this job was going to mean socialising with other agents then he supposed he would have to.

He turned as Marcus came in and said hi to Ben

"Just seen your new neighbour. Nice guy if not a little gay"

"Was talking to him yesterday. Jean Pierre, he's one of us Canadian and he's cool" Tony scratched his head "Where the fuck do I even start"

"Got mine done this morning worked all night at it."

"We would have helped if you'd given us a call" Ben told him.

"Didn't have a lot. Will do over time though. Some of my stuff still has to come from Hereford and St Andrews"

"So AJ" Ben winked "Where do we start?"

It took the best part of the day and early evening before everything was more or less set up. Those that weren't Tony would sort out as he went along. By the time he had his clothes put away it was getting on for ten pm and he bid the lads goodnight.

It would be a few days yet before he was finally finished but with their help he had got the heavier stuff done.

The knock on the door came as a surprise and he thought it might be Jean Pierre but as he opened the door he saw Georgina leaning against the door frame. She held a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of Scotch in both hands and a Chinese under one arm.

"Thought you might be hungry" She grinned.

He swept his arm aside to let her in. "Sorry for the mess. Ben and Marcus been at it with me all day and I still am not finished."

She glanced at the kitchen "Any plates?"

"Yeah top cupboard on the left got the kitchen done first"

She made her way into the Kitchen and he cleared some space off the sofa and poured two drinks.

"I thought that you were going away"

"I am tomorrow night" She set the plate in front of him and sat beside him "What do you think of your place then?"  
"Its good bigger then I am used to. Maggie and Steven have a nice house in Bricket Wood but this beats that."

"So you need a hand with anything else?"

"I'm done for today" he tucked into his meal "this is good"

she grinned and he fell in love with those eyes of hers. He looked away quickly and continued eating his meal.

The unpacked TV sat in the corner and Georgie looked through some CDS selecting a Phil Collins one and putting it on the stereo. "Bet you had this up and running straight away"

"Sure did"

He handed her a second drink and sat beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes a little.

"Welcome to the darkest world there could be AJ" She sighed.

"Yeah well I wanted excitement in my life, guess this is what you get for wishing it"

He put an arm round her shoulder and drew her in closer. He liked the smell of her perfume. Georgie sat up and taking his drink set it down and then hers. Without another word she planted a kiss on his mouth. He moved her back and swallowed a little.

"I thought one of the rules was no relationships" He frowned a little.

"Tell that to Nicky and Jason but if you don't want to…"

"No" he cupped his hand round her cheek "I didn't think I'd want to again but I want to do it right Georgie. Take it slow, get to know you better so when that day comes it'll be so much better and mean so much more" She lowered her head and when he raised it he saw tears glinting around the edges. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"You haven't I can't remember the last time someone wanted to get to know me."

He met her mouth with his and the kiss deepened, a loving kiss with the promise of something more one day.

"Oh Miss Pendragon there is a lot about you I want to get to know."

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"We certainly are" he kissed her forehead and let her lay on his lap, picking his drink up he closed his eyes a little and ran his fingers through her hair. This was going to be done right for the first time in a long time he had something precious and he wasn't going to waste it. Not now not ever.

When he woke on the sofa in the morning there was a note.

"_Hey babe, had to leave early. Look forward to seeing you again, and when that day comes, it will be the best I promise you that. Simple rules, in this game pillow talk as it is called is a legitimate way of getting information if ever you find yourself in the situation when you need to use it do so, just remember though that it is me that has that part of you no amount of beautiful women will take, see you soon Tony, xx__"_

He smirked to himself and headed for the shower, within an hour he was heading into London in a brand new Saab.

The three men sat before Peter Ryan and listened as he gave them their mission. He told them they were to fly to New England and drive from there to a small town, Rourkes Hope. Outside of which was a relay station. This relay station was one that the RIS patched into to listen to American Traffic. Marcus was given the task of stopping the RIS feed before the CIA or NSA found it.

From there they were to travel to a town called Aldenante the last know location of one of their agents. He had disappeared after his last check in and he was looking for a member of Anarchy.

"Sir, who or what is Anarchy?" Ben asked.

Peter sat behind his desk "Anarchy is an organisation that was set up by Epsilon. A former agent of ours, one of the best we had who went rogue. Several years ago he captured Erebus and tortured him, Erebus's adoptive father was Epsilons contact within our organisation so we were seriously compromised.

He is a traitor and he is highly dangerous. He has a habit of taking agents from the worlds Intelligence organisation and bringing them to his way of thinking with big pay offs and other incentives. It is human nature to be greedy gentlemen.

Part of me is hoping that our missing agent is just that, lost and out of contact. He had information on Anarchy's known movements inside the US if he has been captured by them then the agents we have there are seriously compromised."

"Do you think the CIA know about your patch in?" Marcus asked.

"Not yet but they soon will if he has agents on the inside there too. Do not underestimate Epsilon gentlemen, he is a trained agent with years of experience behind him. He knows how the agencies work and he is a stone cold killer. We have lost six agents in as many years to him, they have either been shot and killed or turned. His ultimate goal is bring down the governments and have the world answerable to him." He reached into his desk "plane tickets, British Airways flight BS 3322 to Boston, from there you will pick up a car and it's a five hour drive to Rourkes Hope after that it's another five hour drive to Aldernate, use whatever means you have to, to get the job done."

"So we are licensed to kill then" Marcus mused.

"This isn't MI6 you do what you have to do just use your intelligence. You are there as tourists,. Aldenante is celebrating is tri-centenary they even have a statue of Queen Elizabeth the first believe it or not." They smirked a little "you have a change of clothes and obvious toiletries." He saw the three sports bags "Right gentlemen head to Gatwick in there is your tickets and two thousand US Dollars and if you spend any I want receipts before I get accounting on my back" they chuckled "This is your first mission good luck and your plane leaves in three hours. Go on Gatwick business lounge North terminal" The three men walked out the room and Peter picked his phone up "Tina tell our lovely watcher that our boys are on the way"

"Yes sir"

"Has your sister arrived yet?"

Tina glanced down the corridor "Just coming now"

"Good give me ten minutes."

Tina hung the phone up, made the call that Ryan asked her to make and then sat back as Nicky came into the outer office.

"They off then" She kissed Tina on the cheek.

"Yeah missing agent nice and easy."

The two women were twins, not identical but close enough to pass as such. Nicky pulled a chair over and sat next to her sister.

"Sooo" Tina set her pen down "how's Jason and my gorgeous nephew and nieces?"

"The girls went off to Switzerland this morning Jason took them, he'll be back tonight gone to stay with their grandparents for the week."

Tina nodded "and Johnny?"  
"With grandma Shaida watching wildlife programmes. he's ok, we're trying for a another baby"

"Oh bless you both" Tina smiled "you know he's really brought you out of yourself Nicky. He's been good for you" She glanced at her desk light "He's ready for you"

"You coming round later?"

"Oh yes be over at five"

"See you then babe"

Gatwick business lounge was, as to be expected plush and welcoming and as Ben glanced down at the other waiting passengers in the normal waiting lounge he couldn't help but wonder if any of them were looking up at the comfy business lounge and feeling a little envious.

He took the Coffee from the waitress and thanked her then rejoined the other two. Tony had a Warhammer book in his bag 'Horus Rising' he had that and had read it but he didn't want to give it away.

As they boarded their plane Tony took the window seat. Marcus was in the middle and Ben on the end. The three of them had serious leg room and exclusive use of the bar upstairs. It was going to be a long flight.

They waited until they were told they could undo their belts and he checked his watch "Six hours to Boston, you ever been?"

Tony shook his head "Nope been to New York and Florida but that's it."

"I went to Maine once" Marcus stretched "nice place just can't get over that Boston accent"

"Lloyd Grossman" Tony and Ben said in unison and started laughing,

"Look guys what I said the other day I am sorry. Guess I been standing on my own two feet for so long I've forgotten that sometimes you do need a team behind you."

"Don't worry about it we all done solo stuff" Ben shrugged "when we were in Afghanistan I had to reccy a hot zone on my own. Not good especially in that place that is hell on earth."

"So what about the laws that say gays can serve in the military. What's your take on it?" Marcus asked him,.

"I can't say that I have met any gay Commandos but that is not to say there is some there. I think as long as your team knows and you got their backs as they will have yours and you keep it away from work I don't see a problem. My cousin came out as gay and she's a south African police officer. My sister is too so I don't have a problem with it"

"Tony?"

"One of my closest male buddies is. Big hulking black guy he's a commander of Provost on the HMS Tristan Big destroyer in the Persian Gulf right now."

"Ah but how long have you known?"  
"We've always known, there were 12 of us that use to socialise, Suzie was one of them, he just kept it quiet and kept it away from work. He was good at his job and we didn't want to see him hung out to dry. Even when it became acceptable to be gay and serve in the Navy he still kept it away. I think the last relationship he had was a Police officer in Brighton. Its never bothered me, Jerome always had my back and I know that makes them susceptible to blackmail but being straight and a gambler can do that too. If you want to serve your country it shouldn't matter if you are gay or straight. What about you"

"Guess I am in the minority I don't agree with it. I don't have anything against them I just think its dangerous for their squad mates or colleagues if they are not told and some people don't like it."

"Your opinion Marc" Ben closed his eyes a little "So I drove by your place last night"

He looked at Tony "was gonna drop back to have a late drink when I saw a gorgeous woman walk in your house with food…and low and behold it was Madam Pendragon"

"You don't miss a fucking trick do you" Tony shook his head

Marcus scowled "Bit late to be calling isn't it?"

"She wanted to see if I was ok" Tony glanced out the window "we had a chat and a drink and some Chinese"

Ben saw the light that came into his new friends eyes and allowed himself a smile. He also saw the scowl that crossed Marcus's face and got up "Anyone wanna drink?"

"Yeah a large scotch" Marcus said.

"AJ?"

"I'm good with this coffee"

Ben made his way up to the bar.

Later as Marcus slept and Tony was nose deep in his book he sat watching the film. He felt a presence by his arm and looked up to see a beautiful woman crouch down beside him. She had long auburn hair and the most stunning pair of grey eyes he had ever seen.

"Is there anything you need?" there was a soft southern Irish accent and it sounded like music to him.

"Your phone number" Tony glanced at him a silent laugh coming from his mouth but Ben was quite serious

"Do you know how often I hear that Mister Hammond"

"Ben and you haven't heard it from me."

She nodded a little "Can I get you both anything?" she repeated

"Coffee for me please Love" Tony told her.

"Same here too" Ben told her and watched as she headed down to the galley. "I am going to get that woman's phone number"

"She is cute" Tony agreed.

"She's beautiful."

"She might have a fella"

"If she does I'll back off but I don't know just a feeling I get. But then you'd know about that, you and red an item?"

Tony nodded "Taking it slow you know."

"Yeah I only had one serious relationship and that ended when I got out of hospital she said I looked like Frankenstein."

Tony winced a little, whoever she was that was one way to hurt someone who had nearly died for their country and had reminders for the rest of their lives "I walked in on mine with a commanding officer. Haven't spoken to her in five years but I might have to now."

"Is it that hard?"

"Yeah lots of harsh things said and err well you know. Still I'll do it when I get back"

He nodded, he knew that feeling and looked up as the Chief stewardess came back with their coffees. She went upstairs and Ben handed Tony his cup and was about to toss the napkin away when he saw the writing.

"Elizabeth Sherman, 01923 456997"

He slipped it into his pocket and shot Tony a grin. Excusing himself he went down to the galley to see her sitting there reading a book.

"Thanks Elizabeth, nice to meet you"

"When are you back in England?"

"Not sure yet few days."

She was silent for a moment then said "I don't do one night stands Mister Hammond. I'll go for a drink with you and we'll take it from there. I like you I think you're cute but I'm not about to go joining the mile high club"

He crouched down and cocked his head to one side "My daddy and my mum raised me to be a gentleman I am an officer and a gentlemen and if its just a drink then its just a drink"

She smiled a little then blushed as he took her hand and kissed the back of it then standing up went back to his seat.

She watched him go and smiled to herself then looking at the clock went up to the cockpit and spoke to the captain.

The drive to Rourkes Hope was beautiful. As much as the three men liked their homeland even they had to admit that New England was in the heart of some beautiful countryside. Marcus drove half way there then Ben drove the rest of the way and pulled into the diner.

Marcus woke Tony and the three men headed into the Diner for Breakfast. Marcus cast an appreciative glance at the waitress and asked her to keep the coffee coming.

Ben got a map out and studied it. Marcus looked around and took a clock out from his bag then pressed the back.

"No one can hear our conversation sound dampener inbuilt into the clock" He explained.

"Nice one" Ben muttered "Ok so the relay is here overlooking an old burial ground. Half hours drive to here and then a quarter hour hike to here."

"Assuming that they don't know that anything else is wrong we should be ok from there." Marcus glanced at Tony who was intently reading his small laptop. "Problems?"

"No just reading an e-mail from D-man"

"Oh?"

"Yeah the um colleague was found on the outskirts of Aldenante dead. We have to find who did it so we are being met at that town by two other work mates."

"Any idea who?" Ben asked.

"Nope my guess is the lovebirds"

"Well lets eat up and get a move on" Marcus ordered some more toast and tucked in. it was no English fry up but it was good.

The Relay station was off a dirt track off the road and as the three men made their way to the station itself they had to admit the view was breathtaking. Marcus suggested leaving Tony at the car just in case and then added that his and Bens training would make it quicker.

Tony snarled something under his breath and started climbing. Ben shook his head and the three men made their climb in silence. When they got to the top Tony opened the relay panel and stepped aside taking a position at the back of them so he could keep an eye on the rear. Ben watched the way they had come as Marcus did his job.

"You wanna know something Marcus"

"What's that Major?"

"You're an arrogant fucker. Anyone can get into the Para's and anyone who has a tough mental constitution can get into the Commandos but to be a Provost or even Redcap or White cap you gotta be fitter then even that." Ben glanced to where Tony was watching the mountains behind them

"I just thought it would be easier that's all"

"You tried to make him feel like he was nothing because he's a navy man well so am I"

"Your RMC"

"Yeah army and navy mixed any one Tone?"

"No all clear. How much longer?"

"Nearly done" Marcus placed the small computer against the side and entered the code then waited. "I have to wait for the green light that will tell me that the information has been downloaded and our router is disabled"

Ben joined his friends side and pointed "Keep an eye on those Hills there if there are any agents coming we'll see them before they see us."

Tony nodded but kept quiet, deferring to the Commando's experience Marcus closed the panel and looked at them both.

"Done lets get out of here."

Tony let them go first then followed them swallowing the anger he felt towards the Regiment man and kept his mind focused on the job.

They got into Aldenante early evening and saw two motor bikes outside a diner. Marcus stretched and walked into the Diner grinning as he saw Georgina sitting in the corner with another woman.

Tony walked in with Ben and ordered the coffees. Marcus acknowledged Georgina and headed to the men's room. Ben nodded at Georgie then stopped as he saw who was sitting with her.

"Elizabeth?"

"You two have met?" Georgina smiled. Tony sat beside her and set the coffees down. "Hey handsome" he felt her hand on his knee under the table and lay his hand over hers but said nothing. Georgie glanced at Ben who shook his head slightly she took it as it was meant but left her hand on the Navy mans knee. "Elizabeth is one of our best counter terrorist agents,. She is seen as the chief stewardess for British Airways but she lets us know when known terrorists come into the country then takes it from there"

"So you knew who we were?" Ben asked resting his arm behind her on the back of the bench seat.

"I knew but I'll still be expecting a phone call"

Ben chuckled and watched as Tony went outside for a cigarette. "Ok what's going on" Georgina asked suddenly

"I think Marcus belittled him a little, making out he wasn't as physically fit as us."

"That's preposterous" Elizabeth scowled "everyone knows the Provost, Red caps and white caps are the most physically fit of all the regiments. They have to be"

Georgie shook her head and waved the waitress over "Keep the coffee coming love and can we have some extra menus"

"Yes Miss"

"I'll be back in a moment"

Ben watched her go outside and picked the menu up "You are a dark horse"

"You understand though its my job."

"How do you explain it"

"I'm on holiday. The flight over was my last one for a couple weeks."

"Is this the job you do? Like an air Marshall?"  
"I started as an air stewardess but my mother was killed by the Real IRA as they call themselves when she was in Enniskillen for a shopping trip so I joined the Irish Intelligence Service and eventually I was recruited by the RIS I was part of their counter terrorist unit and being an air stewardess is the best cover you can have, Georgie picked me up from my hotel and seeing as we were here we have come to help"

"You ever killed anyone?"

"Yeah still can't get used to it though, guess I am a bad catholic girl what religion are you?"

"Pagan"

"Really?"  
"My dad was COE my mum is Catholic and I rebelled"

"I knew I was going to like you"

Ben picked his coffee up as Marcus came back and introduced himself. He glanced out the window to see Tony sitting on the car bonnet .

Georgina made her way over and sat beside him taking the cigarette from his mouth and taking a drag.

"Take no notice of him. He's not as big as he makes out he's good at what he does but sometimes his arrogance gets the better of him."

"He's an arsehole all I am worried about is making sure this op goes ok"

"It will" she turned his head to hers "it will" she met his lips and Tony closed his eyes as she held his hand. He deepened the kiss briefly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Lets go sort this out eh? Then we can go home and go for a meal."

"Sounds divine" she kissed his nose.

Marcus turned his head away and Ben noticed the jealousy that crossed his face but said nothing.

When they both came back in they had something to eat and began to discuss what they had to do.

Six

The town was in the midst of its celebrations and if that was not all the President of the USA herself was there.

Aldenante was one of the oldest settlements in the US after the bigger names. Founded by the Pilgrim fathers and settled they made peace with the natives and had a successful trading agreement with them. They made sure that they kept a good town and the crime ratter was low so when Madam President said she was going to visit then it made the town busy itself even more.

Georgie shook her head a little and glanced at Elizabeth as she took her bike helm off. "Well, they had a black president and now they have a woman president they are moving with the times"

"I'll book us into a guest house" Elizabeth looked around "if I can find one"  
"Can't do much till the parades been through" Georgie sighed and glanced at the sign, "Population of four thousand. Five hundred and six. Small town then"

Elizabeth laughed and looked round as the Corvette pulled in. she could almost see Georgina salivating at the idea of getting in that car.

"How long have we known each other Georgie?"  
"Twenty years best friends and bitches all in one" she grinned "Why?"

"In the twenty years I have known you, never once have I seen you pass the opportunity to drive a sports car"

Georgie leant against her Norton F1 and flashed Elizabeth a cheeky smile "Ah but my dear Liz, nothing beats the feel of a throbbing sports engine between your legs all that power" Liz uttered a shocked laugh although she didn't know why she should be shocked.

"You are unbelievable still I guess you haven't had sex for a while, only time you ride a motorbike phallic symbols and all that"

She watched Tony roll his neck and then roll his shirt sleeves up and put his sunglasses on.

"If I have my way that dry spell will come to an end."

Elizabeth followed her gaze and sighed a little "He is a handsome man no doubt about that. Why do you let other people think that you are easy when I know that you're not"

"Cover and misspent youth"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah he was told a year ago by a Naval Intelligence prat that I told to piss off. He makes his own opinion and that's what I love about him. I'm in love with him Liz and that Major Hammond seems quite taken with you"

"He is a bit gorgeous"

Georgie laughed and stood straighter as the three men walked over. Ben checked his watch "So what's the plan?"

"Well I thought we could rest up we can't do a lot until the parades been through and I can talk to the Sheriff then as far as he will be concerned we are members of our mans family"

"What was his name?" Marcus asked

"Jeff Cantrell. He was four years off getting a promotion to the fraud department and it would have taken him up to a nice retirement. A wife, three kids and an elderly mother" Liz quietly said and crossed herself. Tony followed suit looking around.

"Are you two going to be ok with all these secret service spooks hanging around?"

"No one we know" Georgie glanced at him "Already checked."

They looked up as a Apache Helicopter flew overhead and watched as it went over the horizon. Ben frowned a little.

"Since when do they use Apache's?"

"She's the first female President they are being extra cautious that's all." Georgie reasoned. "Something like this would make Dallas and the grassy knoll look tame by comparison"

Marcus stood beside her and took a good long look around "Still it's a bit weird I suppose."

Ben pointed "There's a bar there, open too anyone want a drink, the way that bars positioned we'd get a good look at the procession and discuss what we do next without fear of being overheard"

"Mines a Vodka and Tonic" Liz fell into step beside him "Well you wanted to go for a drink Major,"

He chuckled a little and dug his hands in his pockets. Tony fell into step the other side of him.

"Mines a beer, and I need the men's room"

"Could have stopped for you on route" Marcus muttered.

"With two lady bike riders? Yeah I really like exposing myself in the wind"

Georgie sniggered behind him and sat on the veranda. "Georgie what you having?" Liz asked.

"Vodka and Coke please"

"Marcus?"

"Bud please" he sat beside Georgina and waited until they were alone "Isn't it against the law of the RIS to begin a relationship?"

"Nope" Georgina put her sunglasses on "As long as it doesn't affect the job and I never let anything affect my job, get over it Marcus you just aren't my type"

"That's not it I just don't want his judgement clouded"

"Since when do you care what he thinks? You've done nothing but make those two feel like you're the all big man. Do yourself a favour Marcus get your head out of your arse before you end up being left in the cold"

She returned her attention to the crowd and thanked Ben as he set her drink down.

Tony took his beer and leant on the banister watching the security intently. Something was not right, it felt wrong. He motioned Liz over and nodded "Since when do the CIA security guys carry Uzi's?"

"What?" She looked to where he was looking "Never"

Before either of them could do anything the Helicopter came over once more and this time stopped just on the edge of town and all hell broke loose.

Before their horrified eyes figures repealed down ropes from the Helicopter fringing at the townsfolk as they came down. The security personnel with the president were shot cleanly as were the police outriders.

"Everyone get down!" Ben roared ushering people back into the bar and drawing his own weapon.

Marcus pushed a young child to the ground as bullets whizzed over his head. Tony leapt the banister and dived through the air grabbing one by the neck, with a swift jerk he broke the mans neck and picked up his fallen weapon then headed into cover.

Liz and Georgie started firing back at the black clad figures, both recognising the insigne on their arms. Ice water went through their veins as they saw the Italic A over the Greek symbol for Epsilon.

Marcus began firing at the nearest figure taking them down cleanly then was thrown back as a shot hit him in the shoulder.

Ben got to the roof and lay prone taking precise shots taking the head off two of them and got another through the throat.

Tony had never really fired an Uzi before and he was working on adrenalin ducking behind a car he popped up and let it go on full burst.

"Short bursts Gothic!" Marcus yelled "Short bursts!"

He cursed under his breath and altered the firing rate then started again.

"Red Dragon they are gong for the white chief!" He reported.

Ben jumped down ducking and throwing people out the way of the bullets. He couldn't stop the grenade launcher and covered his head as shops began exploding behind him and bodies of men, women and children flew through the air.

"Wankers!" He snarled "YOU MURDERING WANKERS!"

He grabbed one, lifted him in the air and dropped him on his raised knees breaking the mans back then stuck a round through his head and snatched up his M16, changed the rate of fire and like the marksman he was he made every shot count.

Georgina and Liz made their way to the Limo to see the dead bodies of the secret service leaning out the car doors and the presidential pin on the back seat of the limo covered in a sheen of blood.

Liz heard a groan and looked round to see a female outrider laying on the floor. She let a couple of shots go from her Detonics and made her way to where the police woman lay then taking her arms dragged her into cover. She started to work on the woman's wound while Marcus gave her cover as best he could with a wound in his shoulder.

Tony jumped onto the roof of a corner store and lay prone firing at the ascending figures hitting one but cursed as he saw the grenade coming his way and getting up he ran but was caught in the explosion and hurled to the ground with a crash and darkness descended on him.

Ben stopped firing as his weapon ran out of ammo and all he could do was roar his anger as the helicopter moved away and then looked at the carnage around him.

He looked down and sank to his knees as a 7 year old girl clutched as his ankle and held her as she died him his arms. He had seen this before in Afghanistan and Iraq and it was just one nightmare that was going to add to the many he already had.

Georgina came over and got her mobile out he heard her bark a message to the big boss.

Tony shook his head and came round to see the bloodied features of a police officer looking at him. He was helped up and took a long look round at the carnage, the moans of the wounded and the dying hitting his ears the smell of the dead hung like copper in the air. He saw Ben holding a child to him and Marcus checking the bodies of the dead terrorists. He shook his head once more and heaved a heavy sigh "I need a medical kit until your paramedics get here"

"Who are you"

"Friends" He evenly said "I need a medical kit and get the badly wounded out of this war zone before their wounds become infected. Get the dead off the streets and into a cool place…move yourself officer!"

"And you are?"

"My name is Commander Anthony James, Royal naval Provost of his majesties Royal Navy…good enough?"

"Get this man a medical kit and lets move!"

By sunset the wounded were on the way to the hospital and the dead were in the morgue and the five Intelligence officers were five miles outside of town on the hunt for the President.

Seven

Tony checked Marcus's shoulder and walked over to where Ben sat smoking an unreadable expression on his face. They were waiting for Georgina and Liz to finish their conversations and reading a map.

"They could be a good twenty miles away by now" Tony sighed.

"More then that but they won't risk flying too far" Marcus joined them and lit a cigarette "the US Air force will be looking for them so they are going to want to set down and soon"

Liz came over and chucked Marcus a tracker "Locate the Presidents homing signal"

"Didn't Georgina find the Lapel pin with it in?" Marcus frowned

"Yes but there is a injected homing device in her blood stream" Liz explained "Then send a signal to your team in Hereford we are going to need them here." Marcus grinned at her words.

Georgina made her way over as Marcus set to work "Right, we have to find her. SAS team Gamma is on the way so when we find the place we'll send landing signals for them." She looked at the map "Ben where would you have set down?"

He got off the car bonnet and studied the map "According to the sheriff there is an old abandoned house about 15 miles north of here. So that would be here," he pointed to a place on the map then studied it again "there are hills surrounding it"  
"So we can assume then that they will have look outs" Tony rubbed his jaw "what if we approach from here that's assuming this is where they are." He pointed to as hidden dirt track off the main road.

"I think we can assume that" Ben scowled a little "whether the President is there or not we won't know until we get the signal for her DNA homer"

Tony grabbed the keys off Georgina for her bike and Ben grabbed the other set from Liz. "We can get close you follow at a distance" Ben reasoned

"Be careful you two" Liz warned them "Anarchy are not the best terrorists in the world for nothing"

"We will" Ben nodded "Marcus get that tracker working"

"On it"

The trio watched as the two bikes roared off. Georgie took the keys from Marcus and whilst he carried on working on finding the Homing signal she told them to get in the corvette and followed the bikes. Marcus muttered a benediction and strapped himself in.

Eight

The two Bikers came off the main road and up a dirt track then stopped. The Riders glanced at each other and Ben climbed up to the highest crest lay prone and peered through his binoculars. He scanned it like he was looking through a target scope and then stopped on something. He magnified the image.

"Clever bastards" he muttered and double checking what he saw he moved back down the crest and came down next to Tony. "The Hele's here"

"Where?"  
He took him back up the hill and pointed "Look to where the edge of that barn is and then between the trees. Tell me what you see"

Tony did and at first he saw nothing then as he magnified the image and caught the image of a large helicopter under some sort of camouflage he would have missed it if Ben hadn't told him where to look. "How the fuck did you see that?"

"Stealth cameo however look through a night sight and it shimmers somewhat. That stuff is expensive and hard to get hold off."

"Never heard of it" Tony admitted.

"You wouldn't have, your pilots would have done like but its pretty new"

He scanned the upper road and pointed "Two guards we'll have to take them down quickly and quietly."

Ben looked around and tapped Tony's shoulder "How's your head for heights?"

"Pretty good why"

"Come on"

He followed him a little further up the path and as the two men passed underneath them they came down on the backs of both of them and snapped their necks before they had a chance to recover.

They took their guns and disposed of the bodies then headed back down the path to where the bikes were parked just as the corvette came round the corner.

"The Hele is here" Ben explained "under stealth cameo. Tony and I are going to check further up the path"

"How many did you take out?" Georgie asked

"Two we're gonna make sure the coast is clear" Tony crouched down a little out of breath.

"You ok?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah think I just become an adrenalin junkie" Ben flashed him a quick grin "get the car out of sight, we'll let you know when the coast is clear, Marcus?"

"Nearly there, give me about ten minutes"

"Get ready to call your team in when you know" Ben told him and patted the roof of the car and with Tony made his way carefully up the path.

Tony kept his eyes on the ground while Ben looked around them both. Tony stopped him and knelt down. Ben crouched down and for a moment a horrible feeling of déjà-vu crossed his mind as he saw the trip wire.

"You ok?"

Ben swallowed and nodded "Yeah give me a sec."

"Is this how it happened?"

He nodded "Sorry Tony"

"It's ok mate, I fully understand. I get edgy around American Bombers"

"How come?"

"Listening post I was at in Iraq got hit by friendly fire. bangs make me nervous as does American pilots"

Ben laughed a little. He gave Tony his gun and carefully followed the wire. He found three grenades tied to the end and taking a deep breath and a lot of steadying his nerves he took his Swiss army knife out and carefully and slowly cut the wire then heaved a relieved sigh when the grenades fell into his friends hand.

As they resumed their course they came past more camouflaged vehicles, obviously this was how the terrorists planned to escape.

A gatehouse stood with two men smoking. Outside they couldn't hear what was being said but Ben took care of them both before they had even time to take their second drags.

They moved off the main road after disposing of the bodies and searching them for another four weapons they waved the other three in.

"How you doing with that tracer?" Ben asked.

"She's in there somewhere" Marcus held the tracer up to see a green light flashing on his screen.

"We'll need plans of that house" Georgie pulled a small laptop out of her bag and booted it up.

"Marcus get in touch with your lads give them the co-ordinates and we'll meet them here." Ben told him in a no nonsense tone of voice,

Liz climbed up to the crest above where they were sat and took the binoculars out, scanning the grounds as well as the house.

It was a large house two stories high with numerous rooms, it looked like something out of gone with the wind and she found herself wondering if it was as old as she thought it was.

There were several patrols round the house and she glanced down to see Marcus set up one of the stolen radios to listen in. she timed each patrol and made a mental note. Marcus came up and lay beside her "How many?" he asked quietly.

"Two teams, four men each team come round in twenty minute intervals." She reeled off and looked again "Looks like they are armed with M16's and AK 47's"

"All in the same jumpsuits?"

"Yep"

"Dagger this is sword can you hear me?" his earpiece crackled.

"Roger that Sword come in on a low bearing take the second left and come half a click up the hill look for the torch light over"

"On our way Boss, good to be working with you again"

"Likewise Sword, Dagger out" Marcus took the binoculars off Liz "get some rest Liz, until we get those schematics up there is nothing we can do and I am guessing that you haven't had a lot of sleep either"

"I'm used to it" but she climbed down anyway as Georgie poured some coffee into flask cups.

The people of the town had been good enough to supply them with something to drink in half a dozen flasks. They couldn't hang around and as soon as the Paramedics arrived they had got the hell out of there.

Liz handed Marcus a flask cup and sat herself next to Ben who was keeping an eye up the road just in case they came looking for their lost comrades. She tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a cup "Its hot"

"Thanks" he sat back a little.

"You ok? That wee kiddie…"

"I've seen a lot in my time and I've seen dead kids but I can get used to seeing dead adults not kids, never them"

She nodded "Coming from Ireland I thought that I'd never have to see that but I was in Northern Ireland for a wee while and first time I saw it was sick to the stomach. You're right though you can get used to adults on some level but never kids. They don't ask for this shit they don't ask to come into this world they certainly don't ask to go out like that."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them" he promised and sipped some coffee. He glanced over at Tony who was studying the screen on Georgies laptop quite intently. "You ok AJ?"

He nodded but didn't look up, just had another sip of coffee and carried on looking at the screen like he was deep in thought. He may not be a sharp shooter or a Computer hack but this was more his thing.

Georgie rested a hand on his shoulder "You're tired"

"We all are but I'll sleep when this is done. You sure this is the house we're looking at?"

"yeah I hacked into the Boston housing records. Every house in this area like the whole region has architect plans on the net. I guess its for those who are doing research and stuff on the area"

"According to this there's a cellar, quite an extensive one"

Ben, Marcus and Liz made their way over to him as they heard him speak. "How extensive?" Liz asked.

"The coast is about ten miles east and as I'm reading this there is a path under the house that leads to the coast, that tells me that at one point someone used that coastal road as a secret entrance"

"You mean like smugglers?" Marcus asked a tinge of respect entering his voice, Ben glanced over his shoulder and nodded to himself. They both had their skills and this was obviously Tony's. finally the regiment man was seeing that.

"Yeah that's my reckoning or maybe slaving anyway this cellar is quite large. Now they won't keep her in the main house when the secret service come in that's the first place they'll look."

"I think some of the secret service was in on it" Ben mused "It should not be easy to snatch the most powerful person in the world like that. I know Russia has calmed itself down although its still ruled with an iron thumb but even they wouldn't allow their President to get snatched like that"

"No they have other ways of doing it" Georgie mused ruefully.

"This Epsilon must be pretty fucking good" Marcus shook his head "What's his story why does he hate this all so much?"

Liz glanced at Georgie who cleared her throat "Epsilon was originally known as White Eagle, his Military Intelligence call sign he was quite good but had seen a lot of violence, his sister had been killed by his drunken father and it was his older brother Colonel John Braddock who got him out."

"Why different names?" Marcus asked.

"John already had a reputation for being a damn good agent and he formed Task Force UK as a protectorate of the UK and the Commonwealth. He was already involved with Juliet Rosenthal but they had to have their son adopted out for his own safety,. Juliet was Mossad and with Johns MI6 reputation between them the only way they had to save their son was to adopt him. to another family.

Anyway neither of them knew who the family was and they got on with life and eventually Darren joined his brother and met Nicky. they worked together for a while and they fell in love. Nicky was new to it all and she had issues of another kind which in brief she was discovered to be a CIA sleeper agent.

Darren and John got her free and Darren asked her to marry him and they were going to get married."

"So what happened?" Ben quietly asked.

"Darren's best friend was Carl Richelieu the Count and you'll meet him at some point he and Darren went to South America, Darren was calling himself Epsilon then and they were ordered to find a rogue agent. This agent set them both up and Carl was shot but he got away and when he went back for Darren he found a body that was just like Darren.

Nicky went ballistic and lost herself. She went to South America with Carl and caused a major diplomatic incident so much so that even now 10 years on she is still not able to go there."

"Fuck" Marcus whispered "That must have been some revenge trip"

"It was. She didn't speak to the Count for some years. Anyway few years later Jason was taken by the Colombians after being betrayed by his adoptive father he was tortured pretty badly and he got home himself bless him and soon after that Anarchy appeared.

Jason was working with Nicky's brother Johnny in Vegas and he was killed by Darren. Jason shot Daren but when he went to make sure the body was gone. Since then Anarchy has turned more agents and terrorist groups to his cause then ever. Why does he hate it? Maybe he thinks that his own government, family and lover left him to die. I know that if you are left out there long enough you start to think like that. Must have drove him mad and insane until the point that all his honour was gone"

Tony lit a cigarette and cupped the end of it so no one else would see it, he remained quiet for a moment then said "When did Nicky come out of her dark place?"

"When she met Jason. She fell in love with him after their first mission but she was really scared of allowing herself to act on it in case anything happened to him but when she got the courage to tell him she couldn't he'd started seeing her best friend but they remained close and Jason will never let anyone put Nicky down, no one dare. They finally got together and he's brought the old her back but don't ever underestimate her. She is determined to see Darren dead, as she put it, he is not the man he once was."

Ben sat forward a little "I can understand him a little"

"How?" Marcus frowned.

"I've seen tough hardened men loose it when they have had no rotation go bullet crazy but like Red said he gave up, got bitter and that is bad."

They fell silent as five men dropped behind them and whirled their guns. Marcus heaved a sigh as he saw his five man team raise their hands.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, meet my boys"

Tony went back to looking at the laptop and rubbed his eyes as Marcus made the introductions.

"Hey AJ you not gonna say hello man"

He stiffened at the sound of the voice then turned and a broad smile crossed his face "Pete?" the corporal nodded "Fucking hell!" he shook his hand

"You two know each other then?" Georgie arched and eyebrow.

"Yeah went to school together. Usually get together once a year,"

"Well then Corporal Sanders you know then" Marcus got up a little "Sergeant Major Hallowday, Private Cairns, Sergeant Peterson and Private Rix. Rix you're the explosives expert work with the Commander there he's been studying the schematics of the house work with him and see if you can't lay a little surprise for the bastards."

Rix nodded and made his way over to where Tony was sat.

The two men shook hands and began to study their options .

Nine

The plans had been set. Rix had made his way stealthy towards the house like the ghost and had lain more then a few surprises for the Terrorists in the house as well as those patrolling outside.

Tony had to admit the man was good. He was not seen or heard and as he laid the mines that would be the end game for those murdering scumbags he allowed himself a wry smile as he saw him attach timed detonators to the vehicles. He was done within an hour and made his way back keeping to the shadows like some comic book hero that he had read about once.

The SAS boys were going in through the front, their room clearance expertise would make short work in cutting any surprise ambushes off at the neck. They were to go in through the back.

Marcus checked his watch with his Sergeant-Major and told him to give them twenty mins to get to the side of the house.

Tony had reasoned that that would be the best place to enter the building. While the SAS would synchronize their entry with the RIS team. They all painted their faces, Rix dong Tony's for him as he was the least experienced doing camouflage on the face.

"You paint figures I am told sir?" Rix whispered. Tony nodded not even wondering who had told him "Well I expect you do the vehicles as well" He nodded again "just think of yer face like that, you need dark colours for this sort of Terrain. They can't see yer till its too late." He showed him the mirror "There, all done. Good luck sir"

"You too" Tony shook his hand once more and then shouldering the Uzi he had taken from the Terrorist on the road and loading his Desert Eagle he followed the others.

The side of the house was like any other American home that you saw in Horror movies. The side door was actually set in the ground and Ben noticed a small strand of Wire across the handles.

He took his wire cutters out and gently and carefully cut through the wire then moved back as Liz caught the Grenades. Sweat creasing her forehead. He nodded his thanks and with Marcus they slowly opened the doors and slipped through. Tony went through last.

They came down into an area big enough for a family to sit in quite happily and have space to move. The door across from them was closed firmly and Ben gripped the handle then pulled dropping down to one knee his M16 raised instantly. Marcus checked his watch and as he heard the dull thump of smoke bombs they moved.

The stealth of the SAS was soon replaced by gunfire and shouts in different languages. Marcus thought he heard German and French accents and the thought entered his mind that Anarchy might recruit former Legionnaires, he hoped not, if they were involved in this then this was going to get messy, very messy indeed.

The element of surprise was gone and as they made their way down a descending corridor of stone and wood Gunfire cracked around them whizzing past their heads and impeding into the walls around them.

Liz shouted "Grenade!"

What ever possessed him he didn't know but Tony reached down and to the stunned faces of his companions he threw it back in the direction it had come from. They heard "Helaga Shiz!" then an explosion that threw body parts into the opened room that they came into.

Marcus stared at his companion and swallowed, too stunned to even say anything. Ben chuckled in shock but it was done and they carried on going following the tracing device as it made their route easier for them.

Marcus stepped back against the wall as another set of shots whizzed past them and Ben the other side. Tony crouched behind a shattered table and fired down the second corridor short burst controlled as he had been taught in the town of Aldenante.

Marcus took a grenade off Liz, pulled the pin and rolled it down the corridor. Then all five moved away as the grenade went off after three and a half seconds.

"Must be a small army down there!" Georgie muttered as the sound of gunfire resumed after the silence that followed the screams of dying people.

She moved out only to go flying back as.

"Georgie!" Ben yelled and grabbing her arm pulled her back into cover. Tony scrambled over to see a wound in her throat and her breathing coming in staggered gasps. She needed air and she needed it now.

He yelled at Ben to give him a knife and for Marcus and Liz to cover him. He calmed himself, his concern for the woman he had fallen in love with wanting to over ride any other emotions he might have.

He took Bens army knife and made a small slit in her throat "Pen!" He barked. Liz chucked him a pen from her pocket over and fired down the corridor sending a woman sailing head over feet with three neat holes in her head.

He snapped it quickly and pushed it into the hole in the throat. Ben crouched down "She ok?"

"She will be for the moment but we need to get her to a hospital." Tony grabbed the medical kit from his pouch and filled a hypo with a small amount of morphine and injected it into her veins,

He called Marcus and Liz over "How much further"

"According to this straight down there"

"Liz you stay here with Georgina and make sure no fucker comes down here."

"You got it AJ"

He crouched down and brushed a strand of red hair from her eyes "You stay here you are in no fit state to move any further"

"Have to get…."

"That's an order Major!" Marcus coldly said in his harshest parade ground voice.

Georgina glared at him with eyes that Ben would later recall as hate filled.

"Yes sir!" She gurgled and lay back against the wall,.

He gave Liz some grenades and the rest of his medical pack "There's some morphine tabs in there. She'll need them soon when that dose wears off."  
"You three go get it done, I'll see to things here"

Ben pulled a table round them then another just to give them extra cover and gave a meaningful glance to Liz and headed off down the corridor. Liz sat next to the wounded woman and glanced down as the Cornish woman nudged her. A Grenade sat by her trigger finger and Liz knew what that meant.

"No need for that sister" She whispered "least not yet"

But she knew that it might just come to it.

The three men charged into a large open area and dived out the way as more gunfire hit their approach. Tony yelped as a bullet snagged his shoulder and then again as another one hit his left leg and he went down.

He crawled behind the ruins of a cupboard and controlled his breathing gritting his teeth against the pain. Marcus Crouched down next to him and Ben moved the other side strafing fire down the corridor, he grabbed his last grenade and threw it then joined his friends and they kept their heads down as the explosion sent another three bodies tumbling through the opening.

"She's in that room down there" Marcus breathed "You going to be able to make it?"  
"And leave you two muscle boys on your own…damn straight I am"

He reloaded his Uzi and peered over the top then with the other two got to his feet and all three ran, well Tony half limped, down the final stretch.

They could hear the sound of the sea somewhere near them and entered a narrower corridor with a room just off it.

Marcus pointed to the room and Tony covered one side whilst Ben moved in with Marcus "All Clear!" Marcus yelled.

"You got her!"

"Aye she's alive"

"Better hurry it boys" Tony warned "we might have company I can hear the girls!"

Marcus crouched down and cut the wire bonds that held her feet and hands.

"Madam President, can you walk?"

Ben stood by the door and took a long look at the President. She was a woman in her late thirties, short well kept brown hair and an air about her that made her the president. It wasn't something you learnt and he had the feeling it was something she was born with.

He didn't envy her, her job. President Jane Carlson, the first woman president of the USA, the most powerful woman in the world. She was going to remember this night for a long time.

"I think so, who are you?" She asked getting some circulation back in her hands and feet.

"British Intelligence ma'am" Ben bowed a little.

"remind me to thank your ambassador"

"Do that when we get out of here ma'am" Marcus handed her a gun "I understand that you are good shot"

She looked at the gun and cocked it "Ten Years in the Marine Corps and another ten in NCIS I'd like to think so"

They moved out the room as they heard Liz yell something totally un ladylike and another explosion could be heard.

They saw another two men run up from the sea entrance and the President turned and fired two shots straight in the head.

"Nice" Ben whistled "Very Nice"

They continued moving up just as they heard the SAS boys come down the corridor followed by Delta Force.

Tony saw Liz clutching her arm and checked that she was ok then saw Georgie unconscious.

"House cleared Ma'am" The Commander of Delta Force saluted a gruff looking man that looked like he had seen 12 rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Time to go then" She let them lead her up as Ben shouldered his weapon and helped Liz up.

"Trust you to get shot before I get to take you for a drink" He whispered although he was very happy to see that was all she was suffering.

"You still are Major."

Marcus watched as Tony bent down, ignoring his own wounds he lifted the unconscious red head into his arms and they walked out the building.

Dead bodies lay everywhere including two Delta Force men and Rix of the SAS. A RAF Sea King sat waiting for them and Nicky walked out the Helicopter.

"Come on lads, lasses"

"Georgie needs urgent medical attention" Marcus yelled

"Taken care off!" Nicky barked she stopped as a tall slender man stood watching her with his hands in his pockets. She made her way over and smiled a little "Hi daddy"

"Princess" Charlie Lovecraft, head of the CIA heaved a sigh "Your boys did good Nicola The President wants to know their names"

"I can't give their names dad"

"Didn't know you had an op here"

"We didn't we were just at ground Zero when it went off."

He bent down a little "Nicola….I'm proud of yer, more then any father has the right to be"

"I'll give you a call later daddy, I need to get my people back"

He kissed her cheek and watched as she trotted to the Sea King then yelled for it to take off.

Ten

RAF Brize Norton was a hive of activity as the helicopter landed. The dead body of the SAS officer Rix was loaded into a private ambulance with the remaining members of Gamma Team and driven away.

A Medical team took Georgina into the hospital while another couple took Tony and Liz to see to their wounds.

Nicky waited for Peter Ryan to arrive briefed him on what had happened then headed into the hospital to leave him talking to Marcus and Ben who walked with him to the officers of the Base Commander.

Liz was released and she waited for Nicky to talk to her then was told to go home and rest up. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a few days.

Nicky found Tony watching the nurse settle Georgina into bed. "We'll move her to our facility in the morning" She told him "But for tonight she'll be here. You saved her life Commander"

"Couldn't let her die ma'am" He quietly said "You want my report"

"No I'll come see you tomorrow besides Hammond and Oakley would have given their version. Go home Commander. There's nothing you can do here" Nicky handed him a card "Give it a couple of days then go see her ok?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And Tony" he stopped walking and turned to face her "Bloody good job out there, all of you the Yanks are gonna owe us big time"

A crooked smile hit his face "If the CIA hadn't fucked up then this might not have happened"

"Yeah I think my dad will be clearing house"

"Your dad?"

"The head of the CIA the man I was talking to, that's my dad. Don't worry Tony he'll be busting balls all night"

Tony frowned "Then why didn't you join the CIA?"

"Because I like it here and this is my homeland. Go home AJ, get some sleep and I'll drop by in the morning"

"Yes ma'am"

She watched him leave and turned her attention back to the woman in the bed. As she came out the main hospital building she saw the three men walk away towards a waiting car and nodded to herself.

"Now that's the team we wanted" she said more to herself and waited for Ryan to take her home.


End file.
